How it All Started
by Scorchfur
Summary: Sky and TrueMU are doing an Epic Jump Map by Bodil40 when they feel a pair of eyes on them. Will the find out whose watching them.
1. Chapter 1

How It All Started   
_Chapter 1_  
** Sky's P.O.V.**  
It was a normal day in Minecraftia, and I was doing an Epic Jump map by Bodil40 with Jason, when I thought I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I asked Jason if he felt eyes on him to.  
"Jason, do you feel like someone is watching you?" I asked.  
"No." he replied. Then grinned evilly and said "Maybe Herobrine is watching you."  
"Really Jason you really believe Herobrine is real?"  
"Yeah, haven't you read all of those sighting stories-"  
"Jason... I don't read, you know that."  
"Yeah I know."  
"I still feel like someone or something is watching me still."  
"Lets just finish the map ok."  
"Yeah sure."  
** Deadlox's P.O.V.**  
I saw a boy today. He was so beautiful I thought I would pass out from the site of him, but I'm to nervous to approach why am I thinking he was beautiful I'm NOT gay, but still I think we have a special connection like we were made for each it really does sound like I'm gay now. Eh haters gonna hate right? No, well whatever. Anyway, about the boy I'm going to follow him for a while. His friend Jason, I think it was, was a little weird. I mean a space suit really a space suit. Oh well, I'll just stick to following him for a while, maybe I'll learn his name, maybe I'll get over my nerves and introduce my self to him. A person can dream right.  
** TrueMU's P.O.V.**  
I had lied to my best friend and secret crush. Yeah that's right I have a crush on my best friend. I'm bisexual yeah the great MinecraftUniverse is bi. You heard it straight from him himself(no he is NOT bi in real life). I had felt a pair of eyes on me, but i lied so Sky didn't say his usual "Jason I'm startled" thing and me want to kiss him even more. Ahh Sky, why are things so complicated. Why can't you see my feelings for you. Is it because your still in pain from Dawn's death, are you still blaming yourself for that. It's NOT your fault, you didn't know a creeper was following you and her. You were barely alive when I found you. The day I thought I was going to lose you, I found out that I loved you.

**What's this I see a twist well what did you expect BTW I do NOT own SkyDoesMinecraft, Jason, Deadlox, Dawn. What do you think the end pairing is going to be Skylox/Loxsky or SkyMU. Read till the end and find out. Hehe have fun trying to figure it out. Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

How It All Started  
_Chapter 2_  
**Sky's P.O.V.**  
Man I miss Dawn, but I have to move on nothing is going to bring her back. Not even if I ask Herobrine, yes I believe in him, he's my secret brother, not even Dakota (Kermit) knows and he's my housemate for Notch's sake, but still I lied to Jason, my only bestfriend, saying I didn't believe. It's the only way I can keep his existence a secret. Maybe I can get him to brew me a potion to help me forget Dawn. Yeah I'll ask him after Jason and I are finished with the map. Why do I feel like I'm attracted to him all of a sudden. Is it because I'm still in pain or do I truly love him. No I can't love him I'm not gay or bi I'm straight. But why do I feel like running up to him when he has his space suit off and kiss him. Maybe im just pinning for Dawn. I would like to know who was watching me earlier. Could there be a new person in Minecraftia? That would be cool if there was. A new friend that would be awesome.  
**Deadlox's P.O.V**  
Today is the day I will finally get over my nerves and introduce myself to him, I still don't know his name. Hopefully I don't get to nervous and screw up. I'm still new to this world and maybe he can show me around.  
**Herobrine's P.O.**V  
Why in the name of the Nether is my other brother, the one that even Notch doesn't know about him, here?  
"Can you make me a forgetting potion o'great and mighty Herobrine."  
"Depends, why do you need it?"  
"To forget about Dawn, and move on."  
"Now why in the Nether would you want to do that for."  
"So I can move on."  
"Well I understand that, but why."  
"I think I'm in love with Jason."

"Now you know why."  
"I'm shocked Adam, I thought you were straight."  
"I am but, I feel different when I'm with him and feel like running up to him and kiss him."  
"Does Dakota know?"  
"No."  
"Good. Does he know about me or does Jason know?"  
"No. Jason asked me earlier if I believed in you and I told him I didn't."  
"Good good."  
"Will you brew the potion?"  
"No, I think you should get over this your self. I also think you should introduce your self to the new kid."  
"New kid?"  
"Yeah. I think he said something about trying to find you later so be friendly, I think he has an eye for you."  
"Ok."  
**Sky's P.O.V.**  
New kid? Did I hear my brother correctly? He has an eye for me, the kid has only been watching me, he doesn't know me personally. Maybe if I meet him it would take my mind off Dawn and Jason. Yes I will meet this boy.  
**Wow apparently Sky is Herobrine and Notch's brother and Notch is oblivioius to it. I'm like really Notch really. BTW I don't own SkyDoesMinecraft, Jason, Ty, Dawn, Herobrine, Notch, Dakota. I might add some fluffy stuff later k.**


	3. Chapter 3

How It All Started  
_Chapter 3_  
**Deadlox's P.O.V.**  
There he is the boy I feel a connection. He's not with Jason, I'm surprised. They seem like best friends. He seems like he's looking for something. Here he come, I guess I better introduce myself to him.  
"Hi."  
"Who said that?"  
"Me." and I stepped out and showed myself to him(no he is NOT naked he has clothes on).  
"How did you get in this world?"  
"I don't really know how I got here, I just suddenly woke up and was here."  
"Want me to show you around?"  
"Yes please."  
"I'll introduce you to Jason first...if you want to meet him, that is you seem shy."  
"You can introduce us."  
"Ok follow me"  
"Wait first what is you name?"  
"My name? Oh Adam, but you can call me Sky. Leader of Sky Army. Whats yours?"  
"Mine is Ty, but you can call me Deadlox. Leader of Dead Army."  
"Nice to meet you Ty."  
"You to Adam."  
"Come on I can see Jason out looking for me, I'll go tell him about you, when I give the signal you'll come out of the bushes. Ok."  
"Ok."  
**Sky's P.O.V.**  
This must be the boy my brother was talking about. He's kinda cute. Wait what i like him to maybe I really am bi. Eh whatever. Ah there's Jason looking as handsome as ever. I know I've known him all my life but i feel a special connection towards both him and Deadlox. But when thinking about it it feels stronger towards Deadlox. Even if I just met him and I feel the same near Jason to. Hmm... interesting.  
**TrueMU's P.O.V.**  
Who is that boy thats with Sky. Maybe there really was someone watching us the other day. Is that him? Why does he have headphones? So many questions. I'll ask him when him and sky get here.  
"Hey Jason."  
"Hey Sky. Who's that."  
"He's my new friend Deadlox leader of the famed Dead Army."  
"New friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wait he's their leader?"  
"Yeah. I almost forgot Deadlox this is Jason or MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU which ever one you want to call him by. He's the leader of the Star Army."  
"So the leaders of all three armies are here. Hey I have an idea lets ally Star Army with Sky Army and then with Dead Army."  
"That sounds like a great idea."

**Yeah ally the armies its a good idea. BTW I don't own SkyDoesMinecraft, Jason, Ty, Skylox/Loxsky or any of that.**


	4. Chapter 4

How It All Started  
_Chapter 4_  
**Sky's P.O.V.**  
Turns out allying the three legendary armies was a good idea, because King Sparklez sent some mobs to test our strength. We passed, but it reminded me too much of Dawn. I blame myself for not knowing about the creeper that had been following us. Jason has been trying to help me through this... accident. Why is it though I feel this way for Jason though. I mean we're just friends. If I confess my feelings towards him, will he just laugh and not be my friend any more(This is before he knew Jason was bi... he's NOT bi in real life guys)? Maybe I'll ask my brother later if I should go see King Sparklez and King Antvenom(yeah a little Sparkant for ya) and ask them how they got their relationship to work.  
**Deadlox's P.O.V.**  
Wow King Sparklez sure sent alot of mobs this time. Good thing we're allied now, that made us so much stronger. But I can't help but wonder why Sky is so sad all the time. Should I ask him or should I just stay out of this? I wonder if Jason knows why. Should I ask him? I think I should stay out of this. But I want to know so I can help him. This is non of my business. I will stay out of it.  
**Herobrine's P.O.V.**  
Why is Sky here AGAIN? I told him that I wasn't going to brew the potion, and that was finale.  
"Hey brother."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I want ask you if its ok if I go to see King Sparklez and King Antvenom."  
"Why?"  
"To ask how they got their relationship to work."  
"Why are you asking ME if its ok?"  
"Because we're brothers, Herobrine."  
Little did Sky know that Jason had followed him there, and heard every word.

**Ohh a bit of Sparkant in here. I still don't know the pairing Skylox/Loxsky /DeadMU better yet i can add Seto and make it Setolox and SkyMU. BTW I don't own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, TrueMU, Captain Sparklez, Antvenom, Herobrine**


	5. Chapter 5

How It All Started  
_Chapter 5_  
**TrueMU's P.O.V.**  
Sky and Herobrine are... BROTHERS! Why didn't he tell me? Did he not want his only best friend to know he had a brother. His brother is Herobrine for Notch's sake. Should I confront him before he leaves. Why does he want to see the kings anyway. I mean I know he either has feeling for me or Deadlox and since he knew me longer, it may be me. Well now that I know his darkest secret that he thought apparently I wasn't good enough to know, I don't want anything to do with him.  
**Sky's P.O.V.**  
Um, why do I see the glimmer of Jason's helmet outside? Did he follow me? If he heard me call Herobrine my brother, I'm screwed. Notch I should have told him before, but I couldn't. I swore to him I wouldn't tell anyone else he really is real. I've really messed up haven't I. Well I'm going to have to face him some time. I'm hoping him and I can still be friends.  
**Deadlox's P.O.V.**  
Hm, where is Sky? I want to talk to him, and see if I can cheer him up a bit. Come to think of it... where is Jason? Should I try to go find Sky and Jason? I have only known them for like 3 days. I don't know them enough to question their motives, so should I go try to find them or wait for them to get back. I also don't know them well enough to tell them about my little... problem. I was born with EnderDragon wings, so my mom nicknemed me Enderlox. Hm... will I ever find them?

**I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been super busy and got writers block. Same as usual I don't own any characters I mention in dis. I've also settled on doing SkyMU and Setolox by popular vote.**


End file.
